Waste containers are mechanical devices that are typically used to hold discarded items. An example of a waste container includes a trash can or bin that is typically used to temporarily store garbage or other waste items. Waste containers often have lids that help hold and isolate the contents of the waste container. For example, lids can prevent the contents of waste containers from being exposed to wind, rain and snow. Lids can contain undesirable odors of the contents. Lids can also prevent the contents of waste containers from being accessed by domestic and wild animals scavenging for food.
To avoid a lid from being opened at inappropriate times, the lid and/or the bin of the waste container to which the lid is attached may include a latch mechanism. Such latch mechanisms for waste containers may benefit from improvements.